Me and B2ST
by Mipix
Summary: Bella is a big fan of the fantastic kpop group, B2ST. She's a foreigner and she lives in SouthKorea. So some people don't think she should be there, But... One day, Bella meets B2ST. She gets to know them very well, but will it even be love?


Before you read my story. I want you to know that I've changed B2ST's manager to G-Dragon and some other things can be changed just to make the story better! ^^

Chapter 1

This is the worst day ever. Thought Bella and sighed. Some on the bus stared at her. But she was used to it. If you are not Asian in South Korea, you will always find some people stare at you. But some people don't care about that you're a foreigner at all. Although I've lived here all my life. So people will always wonder what I do in a country full of Asians.

" I can never do this in Korea... " Bella said to herself and sighed again. Just because I'm asian they'll never want me here. It's sad but true. But just that second. She saw the amazing idol group B2ST outside were the bus just stopped. She was completely still for a few seconds. But then she realized what she had to do. She grabbed her backpack and ran quickly out of the bus. Some seconds later she was standing infront of the k-pop group B2ST. No fans were around. It was only Bella. The members turned around and saw the foreign girl standing infront of them.

"I can't believe that I'm looking at you now. Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me up" Bella said and smiled on the same time she was in shock. Gikwang laughed a little and then said " It's not a dream. But if it would be a dream, I wouldn't wake you up "  
Bella nearly fainted. Did he really say that? That's so cute and charmy!  
" She seems nice, she can maybe eat with us? We were going to eat anyway so... " Yoseob said and looked at the other members with cute puppy eyes. Dujun nooded and said sure.  
"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, usually you don't take fans with you to eat lunch right?" Bella asked and bit herself in the lip.

"No, we don't. But just today we promised to be really nice to everyone and even if you're happy being with us now, I can see the sadness in you. So please let us also pay for your food to make you happy! " Said Hyunseung and gave a big smile.

"Oh, thank you so much! I can't believe that I'm going to eat with you! You're my favorite group and I've listened to you since your debut! " Bella said and forgot everything that happened before. She should just forget that. Atleast for now. She was sure she would never get a chance like this again.

" I'm really happy to hear that! Thank you for listening to us. So should we go? I'm getting really hungry. " Dongwoon said and started to walk. All the others started to walk to.

" So what's your name? " Junhyung asked and gave a cute smile. Even if Junhyung is'nt the guy that likes to be cute, this moment is cuter then anything she ever had seen. Bella blushed a little , but then she answered the question. " I'm Bella. And you're Junhyung." She laughed a little and so did Junhyung. " What are you doing in Korea? " Yoseob asked Bella with a curious face. " I'm born here and raised too. My mother is Korean and my father is from New York. But still I have no idea why my looks are only from dad's side." Bella answered and looked down at her feets.

" So now we're finally here! Should we go in? " Gikwang asked with happiness in his voice. The members nooded and so did Bella. They were walking in to the restaurant. They didn't say much at all when they were eating. Everyone was just eating and that was it. But just a second after they walked out from the restaurant they started to talk again.

" The food was delicious! But you didn't have to pay for the food actually. Just eating with B2ST is an amazing thing! " Bella said and gave a cute smile that looked a little like Junhyung's smile before. " No, don't worry about it. I'm happy that we found you! It's really fun to get new friends. " Dujun said and gave a confident smile. Wow. What? Am I their friend? Bella started to blush again. She still believed it was a dream. But if it was. Then the dream was the best she ever had and it seemed too real to be a dream.

"I'm sorry if this question is kind of wrong to ask to someone you just meet but why were you looking so sad before? " Yoseob asked and by his face you could tell that he was nervous about that question. He really wanted to know but he didn't want to make her sad.  
"Oh... that. I was for an audition, but like they have said before. You're really talented but just because you're not asian you have no chance here. And this was the last audition for me. I've already tried to many times." Bella answered and looked down at the ground.

" Don't worry about that! If you show us your skills sometime we can maybe help you. I mean, we're the idol group B2ST after all,right? " Yoseob said and tried his best to make Bella smile again. And he succeed. Bella nooded and felt like she really wanted to hug Yoseob. But she guessed that would be kind of awkward.

"We can maybe meet again tomorrow and bring our manager and then you can show us your skills? " Hyunseung asked Bella. " That would be great! " Bella said and gave them her number and she also got Dujun's number. "Is it okay for me to hug you guys? " Bella finally asked and all the members smiled and said sure. Then she hugged all the members and she blushed really much. This was really the best day ever.


End file.
